


Night Loneliness

by CrowQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Other, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowQueen/pseuds/CrowQueen
Summary: "Queens don't beg." She always said, like a mantra; That was true, however, when loneliness is your only friend, you don't have solid arguments.





	Night Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything OUaT related so any advices, ideas, are welcomed, just don't be rude. Also, English isn't my first language so if you spot any errors, please contact me so I can fix it.  
> I have posted this story on Fanfiction.net as well, so don't fret if you already saw it before.

It was night, the crows flew around the castle's pit, some landed stomping and pecking on the heads that floated and turned that water green and putrid. All heads showed the same expression: Terror.  
Maybe because on the time the axe's blade separated their spine, that was the only emotion they expressed, while the Queen shouted "Off with their heads!"  
But the real terror didn't came from the thousand heads floating on the pit, or from the servants who feared that they would have the same fate. No... The true terror rested on the Queen herself that even though was known for her coldness and heartlessness, had her own demons to face. And they made sure to be punctual, appearing every night when the Queen laid on her bed. First was Regret, but she ignored it. One by one her demons appeared, remembering her of all the past regrets, maybe, if she hadn't ripped her own heart out when younger , maybe she would care about what they had to say.  
Until they disappeared, the Queen's head was filled with screams of the pain of her victims, she didn't paid them mind. She never did.  
All the voices silenced, except one, a very familiar one, leaving her nervous. All voices sounded fake, even mechanic, except that one. Vivid and realistic. In different tones, with loose words, and a soft cry, only its hiccups and the uneven breathing, imploring her to stop, and her mind instantly replied

"Queens don't beg." She always said, like a mantra

"But I don't want to be a queen." The soft voice replied

"Don't be ridiculous!" Their discussions started to unravel on her mind

She closed her eyes hoping it would block the memories but the voice only got higher, that night was far from over, the Queen concluded.  
Soon the voice was silenced, calming her nerves she opened her eyes again. That widened upon noticing the ghost in front of her, quickly sitting up.  
Her long dark hair, falling on waves down her back, her brown eyes gazed at her - for the first time - with a coldness unusual for them, the scar on her upper lip was more noticeable than ever.  
She was wearing her simple riding clothing, her favorite.

"You are dead?" The Queen found her voice to ask

"In the day you killed him." Her expression was of sadness

"You needed to learn a lesson."

The ghost nothing replied, only turned to gaze at the nothing. The Queen soon started to laugh, prompting the ghost to raise an eyebrow

"I should admit, you managed to surprise me with the mirror."

"You deserved." She replied, a neutral expression on her delicate face "Mother."

That caught the Queen off guard, she never would expect such answer 

"Have you forgotten your place?" She raised her voice. Now she had signed her certificate of insanity, discuss with the ghost of a living person

"Or you are going to do what?" The ghost raised an eyebrow "You already killed everything I ever loved."

"You know I can do much more than that." The Queen threatened 

"Much more what?" She inclined her head in mockery "You are so lonely that you are discussing with a fragment of your imagination."

"I'm not alone, I don't feel lonely." The Queen snapped

"That's obvious." The ghost chuckled "You never felt anything."

"You know nothing, Regina." The Queen laughed, choking her older memories "You are still a child."

She laid down again, ignoring the ghost in front of her. Minutes passed, but seemed like hours, until she heard no other breathing than her own or felt a weight near her feet. She finally fell asleep.  
By the morning she heard unexpected news. Every being on the Enchanted Forest had disappearing thanks to a curse casted by the Evil Queen.

"Perhaps you are not such a child anymore." The Queen mumbled with pride "My daughter."


End file.
